The present invention relates to a pipe thread protector and more particularly to a protector for the threaded ends of tubular products such as a well casing or tubing joint used in oil wells and the like.
In the field of oil well technology, tubular materials usually come from the factory with a screw-on thread protector. Once on the job site where the pipe is to be used, these screw-on protectors are removed while the pipe is on the pipe storage rack. When the pipe is raised or dragged to the drilling rig floor, a quick removal type protector is needed to protect the pipe threads. Using the quick removal protector saves time which in turn saves money.
Previous pipe thread protectors are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,543,960 to Elmer; 2,824,579 to Groh et al.; 3,038,502 to Hauk et al.; and 4,349,048 to Clark.
By the present invention there is provided an improved pipe thread protector which fully meets the needs of the industry. The protector device of the present invention includes a tapered outer shell of one piece construction which fits circumferentially around and provides a friction grip on the exterior of the threaded end of the pipe. A pad of compressible material such as rubber or similar material is positioned between the outer shell and the threaded exterior surface of the pipe. The compressible material is caused to expand radially inwardly within the shell to engage the pipe in the locked position.
A handle is attached by pivot means to the outer shell, and the handle is connected to a bolt extending through the compressible material in a direction parallel to the longitudinal axis of the pipe. The inner end of the handle is provided with a cam mechanism which acts to compress the compressible polyurethane material in an axial direction, causing the material to expand radially inwardly as the handle is pressed downwardly into the locked, friction grip position with the outer shell located circumferentially around the exterior of the pipe end. In this locked position of the protector, the inside diameter of the pipe is clear throughout the length thereof, thus allowing the pipe to be drifted without obstruction.
In use, the pipe thread protector of the present invention is disposed on an externally threaded end of a pipe casing or tubing joint while the pipe section is moved along the pipe rack and platform and adjacent inclined surface areas. Such movement of the pipe could result in damage to the threads if the thread protector were not in position. When the thread protector is removed from the casing or tubing joint and disposed in suspended relation above the joint, the protector may be placed on an inclined guy wire, in accordance with conventional practice, for gravitational return to the pipe rack for subsequent use on other joints. The number of thread protectors should preferably be adequate to enable personnel to appropriately install the thread protector on the casing or tubing joint before it is moved from the pipe rack. By proceeding in this manner, there will always be a supply of pipe thread protectors available for use so that installation and removal can be quickly and safely performed.